


Tales of the Six: Shinai

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Series: Tales of the Six [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinai never broke his promises. He wasn't about to start now. Based on the Six Samurai Deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Six: Shinai

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my understanding of my deck. I'm seriously questioning my writing schedule at this point! STILL don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Whispers had been heard, about an attack planned on Shien's castle. No-one had been prepared to take it seriously, after all, what fool was suicidal enough to attack the home of the legendary Six Samurai?_

_All the same, measures were taken, no gate was unguarded at any time. The Six that had previously seemed able to deter the idea of attack no longer lay idle, their weapons gripped tightly day in, day out._

_Shinai knew he was fortunate. His schedule seldom left him far from Mizuho, slashing any worry he might've had about her. She was a formidable warrior, and the day they were finally separated, he knew that she'd be safe while he and Kageki stood as sentinels._

_As he heard her screaming and felt the ninja's slash as they escaped, Kizan and Enishi hot on his heels, Shinai almost laughed as he realised Mizuho lived unharmed. He wanted to stroke her cheek, wanted to promise to wait for her in the afterlife, but the darkness's pull was too strong, and he soon lay limp in her grasp._

* * *

He heard them talking around him, unaware that he was listening. Enishi complained about the paperwork he had to fill out, Kageki deflected questions about his metal limbs, Kizan lectured their recruits, who could often be heard training or lollygagging. Even Shien came to visit sometimes, simultaneously boasting about his victory, yet mourning the losses it had taken to get there.

Mizuho was almost silent.

Her voice sometimes echoed in a conversation, but for the most part she remained away from her love. It was that which pained Shinai greatest. Kageki, as he cleaned Shinai's vessel, would give a brief report on their comrades, but left no detail out regarding Mizuho. For that he was thankful.

Once the armour was restored, once Mizuho had given a calm smile as she nodded, Shinai felt his heart beat again. For the first time since that blasted ninja attack, he was able to see her.

Not wanting to startle her, Shinai waited until she and Kageki had been distracted by one of the recruits before stepping down from the dais, and reaching for her shoulder...

 


End file.
